The Club
by socrazyimsane
Summary: The dancer, a boy judging by the flat chest, was coated in a dark leather mini-skirt, one that hardly covered his male parts. Above that teasing piece of fabric was the deep velvet of a corset. The bottom was a brighter lace that lapped at the tip of the skirt. Around the boy's creamy pale shoulders was a mesh of crisscrossed fishnet. "My name's Roxas." "Hey there, I'm Axel."


Disclaimer: Rated M for a reason kiddies, don't read if you're to young. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did Roxas and Axel would have had their on screen kiss before Axel 'died'. That would have been so cute/sad if Roxas could kiss Axel right as he lay dying! By the way this is partially dedicaged to the fanpage Roxas "Where Darkness meets the Light". Go like their page, they're amazing and don't know I'm doing it.

Axel pushed his way through the doors of the Hearts and Nobodies club, black coat picking up dust and glitter as he did so. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed the treat he got from the club and a bit of glitter didn't bother him. Especially when he knew that the glitter came from the hot dancers here.

He pushed open the next set of doors from the vestibule and was greeted with a shot of cold air from the A/C, a good thing because the air outside had matted his spikes together and he thought it was gross. But maybe he could pick someone up anyways. You don't normally see his bright red hair.

The spiky redhead scanned the throbbing crowd of sweaty, scantly clothed clubbers and his summer-grass green eyes landed on no one who he felt like having sex with.

He pouted and waltzed his way over to a small bar in the corner. He sat on one of the drink stained stools, shrugged his black coat off and let it fall on the stool next to him. His arms, bare in a light green tank top, showed goose bumps from the air that managed to stay cold even with all the throbbing bodies in the room.

He hooked his black boots around the legs of the stool and dropped his elbows to meet with the black leather that currently was trying to choke out his child giving organ. "Gimme whatever you have." He said, shouting over the mix of techno and dubstep.

Seconds later the silver-haired bartender passed him down a glass filled with a light blue liquid. "Riku….what the fuck is this?" As he motioned to the very 'girly' beverage.

"It's on the house. I needed to empty the bottle. Shut up and drink the damn thing." Riku laughed, grabbing a dish towel and wiping up some crumbs a few feet away. Axel sighed, poking the straw in his drink. It came with a straw…what the fuck did Riku think he was trying to do? Get drunk or sip shit kool-aid?

"Ugh. I shoulda stayed home." He grunted, laying his chin on the bar's black metal surface. The redhead made a whining sound before sitting back up and turning around to scan the crowd again. He reached back to grab his drink. He felt the class cup shake from the beat of the sounds and from the strobes he saw the color of his drink changed. "This drink makes me look way to gay. I just wanted a beer." He crumbled, looking around.

Usually he would have found some piece of ass by now. The people usually flagged him down for a dance when he walked up to the bar! Now he was sitting, drinking, and had yet to touch another living person.

His green eyes scanned the crowd again, not noticing features really just shapes of bodies as they swirled and grinded together. He put the drink to his lips and sipped. It tasted like juice from a dollar store. But it was something cold…and he hoped it contained alcohol. He sipped it again to let the fruit juice flavor tickle his tongue. Stupid drink.

He looked at Riku, busy talking to a cute boy with brown hair. Stupid bartender.

He groaned and turned back to watch the crowd, listening the music. He needed to dance. He sat the drink down and as he did the silver haired bartender walked over, all black club uniform bulging with muscles. "You know you shoulda been a bouncer, right?" Axel asked.

"Yup." The other man laughed shortly.

"Wanna dance?" Axel asked. Hell, Riku was hot.

"I had my one night stand with you, remember?" Riku laughed again and Axel did to. Riku was also one of his conquests.

"Riku, you're not still upset, are you? What the hell is this crap?"

"Dude, stop whining. Drink it. You'll get some tonight."

"What the hell is it; Medina?" The redhead muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe." Riku chuckled, turning back to the brown haired boy.

Axel shook his head. "It better be you dick." He said, swallowing the rest of it, and leaving the cup to make his way to the dance floor.

He was pretty sure the song now playing was something by Usher but he didn't care, he wanted to dance.

He stayed on the outskirts of the mob, one hand in his pockets while his eyes searched the population of dancers. He found none.

Luckily for him, however, one found Axel.

He felt a light touch on the crook of his elbow and the light touch turned into a tug. However the person was too weak to actually turn him around so Axel did the person a favor and turned slightly.

The hand on his elbow, his green eyes noted, was half-covered in a black glove. He could see the pale white knuckles of the fingers and he saw the bright red nails that glinted in the dance club lights. He turned…and gasped.

The breath was stolen from his chest by the blond beauty in front of him. Tall blond spikes stretched into the air but the dancer, evident from the way they shook their hips while just standing there, had more amazing qualities.

Clear blue eyes, rimmed by a nice hint of eyeliner, gazed into Axel's green eyes and they seemed to shout dirty things. Dirty things Axel wanted to do. And that wasn't all.

The dancer, a boy judging by the flat chest, was coated in a dark leather mini-skirt, one that hardly covered his male parts. Above that teasing piece of fabric was the deep velvet of a corset. The bottom was a brighter lace that lapped at the tip of the skirt. Around the boy's creamy pale shoulders was a mesh of crisscrossed fishnet.

"Jesus…where have you been boy?" Axel managed to ask as the air slowly returned to fill his lungs.

"Hiding." The blond chuckled, a flirtatious smirk playing on his dark cherry painted lips.

Axel grinned. "Naughty you."

"You should see me dance then." The boy said his hand closing around Axel's elbow.

"I gotta know your name first."

"My name is Roxas. You will dance with me, right?" The blond asked, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Will I get jailed?"

"Nope. Today's my first free day." Roxas said.

'Jesus in the heavens, if my night goes right I'm gonna be a devout Catholic like my mamma wanted.' Axel prayed but sent the cross-dresser a smirk. "I guess so." With that Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and led him into the dance floor, pushing past hordes of people, and finally finding a small space for them.

They started out slow, keeping the pace of the new song that was playing, with only swaying of their hips and Axel having his hand lightly on Roxas' hip.

As the music progressed though they picked up pace in their dance; their feet shifting, legs moving, bodies moving closer, Roxas had his gloved hands on Axel's shoulders and then the music rapidly shifted tempo, the pace spiking up like a heart on adrenaline.

The bright flashes of the multiple strobe lights bounced across the boy's pale cheeks. His blond spikes caught some of the strobe and parts of his hair where pale reflections of the rainbow of colors.

The boy's arms pointed upwards, resting on Axel's shoulders and he dropped to the ground, leather skirt clad hips swaying side to side. "Roxas." Axel breathed, his hand moving from the boy's swinging hips to his rear.

His hand, at first, gracefully touched it; it was an accident if Roxas responded negatively. He didn't and Axel's touch became more possessive, and rougher. The music changed again, sharply ending, and their motions stopped with it. They hung there, chest to chest, looking into the other's eyes and wondering when they would take off that hot leather skirt.

The two boys sat now at the bar, Axel allowing the hot blond to sit on his jacket. Riku had yet to take their order as now flocks of people needed alcohol to keep dancing. Roxas wasn't carded, Riku wasn't the strictest bartender ever. Now it was Roxas' turn to taste the weak blue drink though it seemed to be more his thing then Axel's.

The redhead was now satisfied and sipping whiskey.

The high of a sexy dance, with a sexy blond, still hung over Axel, pulsing in his mucles and hanging over him like a thick fog that pushed down on his heart and clouded his mind. He had to fuck this kid tonight.

But first…conversation.

Axel wanted to skip this part but it was a good way to see how far Roxas wanted to go."Have…fun?" Axel asked the leather skirted blond next to him. Just because they where conversing didn't mean he couldn't keep his hand on Roxas' partly bare thigh. That skirt was damn small.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, biting the right corner of his bottom lip. He was nervous. Was he a virgin? Oh god…if Axel was his first time…the redhead's pants where seemingly to tight. And biting his bottom lip like that…Axel could feel the rays of submissiveness that wafted off him. He swooped in like a vulture.

His hand first travled up Roxas's leg (The boy had shaved his legs) and let his fingertips stray gently under the hem of the expected the boy shivered under the light touch. He was SO a virgin.

Axel was going to have a great night. "Enjoying your drink there Roxie?"

"Um…yeah. It tastes like kool-aid." The boy said, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, I'm at a bar right? Not day-care." He chuckled, his laugh just as petite and cute as he. "I don't think it has any alcohol." He pouted now, his bottom lip quivering. Axel was sure he was gonna have a great time tonight.

The red-head bent low, he was a good two (maybe three) heads taller, and his lips brushed against 'Roxie's' earlobe as he talked. "Well it better not, you're not twenty one. You can't even drink. You're actually doing something illegal because I kow for a fact that drink has alcohol. You could go to jail."

Axel saw the blood drain from Roxas' face and soon the cherry red lipstick was the only pink on his face. He looked redy to pee himself. Momentarily Axel wanted him to...extra blackmail for little Roxie to do whatever the redhead wanted.

"Y-you w-wouldn't, would you? You wont tell the c-cops, right?" Roxas squaked, biting his bottom lip harder now.

Gone was the sexy crossdresser who was confident dancing but replaced by a scared eighteen year old whom relaized they where talking to a compete stranger.

"Not unless I get to be the one that hand cuffs you in a cage and strip searches you." The red head chuckled darkly.

The blond blushed, his virgin ears assaulted by the dirty talk and such an allusion to kinky sex. "O-okay. W-whatever you want." He smiled softly.

"You have no idea what you just agreed to." Axel whispered, his lips and hot breath tickling Roxas' ear. His motuh moved down to the blond's neck where he plaufully sucked on it and added a small nip. Axel's night, he figured, would be one of his best.

Roxas grinned, shyly, as he was lead into the dim bathroom by the tall redheaded stranger.

The music, flowing from an unseen speaker, gave the boy courage though. Music was his element afterall. While this wasn't his dream location to loose his virginity Axel was the dream person; tall, mysterious, and hot.

Axel pushed the boy into the farthest stall to the right, the one for the handicapped (Why a handicapped person would actually go to a dance club…) and locked the door.

The stall walls where dull and chipped, covered in grafetti, and in parts decorated with obscene pictures. The toliet however was actually clean and besides the drawings the walls didn't seem dirty.

The blond's heart beat pulsed, deleivering quick jabs of anxiety into his body. He wished the music was louder.

"Are you ready?" Axel whispered into the boy's ear, nibbling on his earlobe but not doing anything further.

"Y-yes." Roxas gulped. All that bravado and sexiness he had felt on the dance floor waa leaving him to be replaced by shyness and shakes. Not that his skirt did anything to hide his erection.

"It will hurt." Axel warned. He didn't know why he was prolonging this, warning Roxas. Normally he would just fuck their brains senseless but he felt he had to take care of this hot little crossdresser.

"J-just screw me already." Roxas said, his voice filled with lust and his blue eyes hungry for what he knew was coming and his nerves on high alert.

Axel didn't need to be told twice. In a minute Roxas was standing naked except for his lacy res underwear that did little to hide his erection.

Roxas was in full blush mode, his whole face as red as his underwear. Even his shoulders and neck looked red. "Wha-what are you waiting for?" Roxas mumbled.

"I'm admiring." The other man retorted before his fingers made slow circles down Roxas' flat stomach till they where at the waistband of his underwear.

The thin fabric fell in seconds under Axel's skilled touch and the boy was naked in front of another man for the first time since he was three and his dad gave him baths.

Their lips met and Axel's covered Roxas' mouth with pleasure, nibling on his lips but still managing to push the boy against the wall and rest his hot little ass on the railing. It wouldn't be like that for long.


End file.
